Losing Touch
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ch.4up! Kiba wakes up one day to find that he's in a mental institution. No matter how much he tries to explain no one will believe him when he says that he's a wolf and paradise is real. No one but a frail looking patient with eyes the color of blood.
1. I am Wolf

Hello Simply Hopeless here and with a new story for you. In the pass I've done mainly Blue fics so I'm going to branch out a little bit. This is a Cheza/Kiba fic but is set in an alternate universe. I hope you enjoy and look forward to your comments.

XXX

Loosing Touch

Chapter One: I am Wolf

The smell of disinfectant was the first thing he noticed as he opened his blue eyes. His mouth slowly contorting as he yawn he sat up and rubbed blurrily at his eyes.

"So your awake," a female voice drifted to his ears and instinctively his eyes turned to the voice. "Hello there I'm your nurse. Nurse Blue or even Blue will do just fine," she smiled warmly at him before placing her hand under his head to check his temperature.

"Am I sick?" He hadn't taken the time to look around the room yet but seeing as she was a nurse what other conclusion could he come to.

"Well yes and no. It's like a hospital because it's a place of healing except this place heals the mind and not the body," she said tactfully.

"You mean I'm in a loony bin," he said flat out, his blue eyes narrowing.

"Oh you know you don't have to say it like that," Blue frowned then smiled. "It's not so bad in here. You meet the most interesting people here though. That's undeniable."

"Are you always so… so…"

"Cheerful and perky? Hell no but Cher warned me about arguing with the last patient," Blue sighed her shoulders slumping.

"You argued with one of your patients?" He couldn't help but seem a bit interested.

"Well actually two in the same day. I argued with Hige for rubbing my butt as I was walking by in the recreational room and Tsume for putting the idea into his head. You know what? They are two of the biggest pricks that… oops I'm getting carried away aren't I?" She smiled once more looking nervously at the camera mounted in the corner of the room.

"You spoke your mind I see no problem in that," he shrugged his shoulders.

"You kind of seem too normal to be in here," Blue's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "What are you in here for again?" Her eyes flickered down to the metal clipboard in her. "Ah I see you believe in paradise and wolves."

"But it's true there is a paradise," he frowned not liking how easily she had put the words down on the paper.

"You mean heaven right?" Blue nodded her head in understanding but stopped when he gave her a reproachful look.

"No I mean there is a paradise apart from heaven. A safe haven for all wolves to go to if we can just find the flower maiden. I know she's around here somewhere. That's why I came to this city," his fists were balled up in the sheets.

"Kami you really don't seem to understand," Blue shook her head sadly. Part of her was tempted to pull him into a hug as if he was just an overgrown child who still believed in Santa Clause.

"Understand what?" Kiba looked at her cautiously.

"Wolves have been instinct for more then one hundred years. You have more chance in finding a pot of gold under a rainbow then finding a wolf," Blue once again shook her head sadly. "And they were such majestic creatures too."

"But see now you don't understand. Wolves are real. They are hiding in human bodies. See I'm a wolf watch," he closed his eyes willing his human illusion to melt away so that he could show her his true form. The form of a white wolf with piercing golden eyes but it wouldn't come. "It's… why aren't I changing."

"It's okay Kiba. Maybe your still tired," Blue gently pushed the young man back into bed before resettling his blankets.

"Kiba… is that my name?" he looked at her in confusion.

"You don't… you don't even remember your own name?" Blue looked at him dumbfounded. "They must have given you too many drugs. I'll have a talk with Dr. Cher I'll make sure of it and after you take another little nap I'll take you to the recreational room and you'll meet the others," she gave his hand a little squeeze before standing up.

"Blue?" Kiba murmured sleepily.

"Hmm?" Blue who was about to open the door paused to look back at him.

"I really am a wolf," but the words seemed feeble to even his own ears.

"Of course you are," Blue nodded her head being respectful enough not to roll her eyes at those absorb words. She smiled thoughtfully at him before leaving the room and locking the door. Leaving Kiba alone to stare sleepily up at the wall.

"But I am…"

XXX

'No Place Like Home,' is the next chapter. When Blue comes for him he has no choice to follow her as she leads him down alien hallways to the recreational room where he meets the others. But they seem normal to him well at least Tsume, Toboe and Hige do. I hope you enjoy and look forward to your reviews.


	2. No Place Like Home

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have reviewe. In the pass I've done mainly Blue fics so I'm going to branch out a little bit. This is a Cheza/Kiba fic but is set in an alternate universe. I hope you enjoy and look forward to your comments.

XXX

Loosing Touch

Chapter Two: No Place Like Home

He could hear it, the howls of the others calling him to join their pack. Tilting his head back he let out a howl of his own making sure that it pierced through the darkness of the night. Then quickly he stood on all fours and followed the trail his howl blazed for him.

"Find me Kiba," breathed a female voice softly in his ear so that they perked up to attention.

"_Who are you? Where are you?" Kiba looked around with piercing gold eyes trying desperately to keep up with the howls of the others growing farther and farther away._

"_I am where you must need me. I am where your heart wants to go," she sighed into his ear before leaving him completely alone facing a cliff._

_Kiba skidded to a halt and tilted his wolf's head up to see that there were three wolves looking down at him._

"_How do I get up to you?" he called out to them pawing anxiously at the cliff. His eyes quickly scanned for a path up the cliff but there was none. "Guys how do I get to you?"_

_He could see them looking at him for a critical moment before turning their backs on him. Their howls were quickly swallowed up by the presence of another. As a small, lithe form drifted towards the others beckoning them to follow her he could hear her call his name._

"Kiba? Kiba please wake up its time for your afternoon pills," a female voice interrupted his dream.

Kiba reluctantly dragged his eyes open to look into Blue's sapphire orbs before she gave him a smile. "I was having the best dream," he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Oh I hate when that happens. I'm so sorry," Blue sighed sadly before perking up again. "You have to take your afternoon pills and then I will take you to the recreational room."

"Can't you just tell the others that I took them?" He looked suspiciously at the blue pills that were quickly deposited in his hands.

"I wish I could Kiba but I can't. You know they are always watching," she nodded her head towards the camera though she still had her back to it. "It will do well not to make them angry or they will put you in solitary," she whispered to him confidentially before shivering.

"It's that bad?" Kiba seemed curious to know more as he quickly popped the pills in his mouth and chased them down with a paper cup full of water.

"Don't be too eager to find out," she looked at him in slight disapproval making him open up his mouth to check to see if he swallowed. "Good all gone," she smiled nervously before standing straight. "And now to the recreational room."

She pulled out the wheelchair for him and he looked at it offended. "I can walk," he said coldly looking at Blue with narrowed eyes.

"Just amuse me okay and besides it's procedure," sighed Blue and helped pull his covers from over him.

"Fine then," he said reluctantly and tried to stand only to stumble. "Why the hell did I…" he trailed off as Blue helped her into his chair.

"It's the pills they give you the first time," she whispered in his ear before pushing him out his room. She straightened and fixed a pleasant smile on her face as she continued to explain. "I don't know why but those who seem almost normal here always turn out weird in just barely a few weeks."

"You mean the pills—""

"Not sure. Never bothered asking… don't want to ask," she sighed before waving cheerfully to a fellow nurse. "This place is full of so many secrets Kiba… secrets you shouldn't bother to unravel because then you'll loose something important."

"Like what?" Kiba was intent on finding out as much as he could and right now Blue seemed as best a source as any.

"Your sanity," she breathed softly before pressing a red button. Slowly the doors open up with an electronic buzz before she pushed him forward. "Welcome to the recreational room," she chirped cheerfully.

'Sanity… they didn't have sanity to begin with… did they?' Kiba was now filled with so much questions but Blue chose to ignore his questioning look.

"This is where you will be spending most of the day. We have a small library over there, you can watch a bit of television, play ping pong or just mingle," she waved her hand carelessly around.

'Why don't you play ping pong,' he wanted to grumble but he held his tongue. He looked around with disinterest as a few patients wondered around lost as if not knowing where they should go. One person kept standing and sitting up in the chair as if he couldn't stay in one position for more then a few minutes without having to move.

"Who would you like to meet?" asked Blue curiously. "I will personally introduce them to you."

"What about him?" Kiba pointed to a tall silver haired young man with very short hair and golden eyes.

"It's not polite to point," rebuked Blue automatically putting his hand down.

"He seems normal enough," he commented ignoring Blue's words.

"Not really Tsume's a polo maniac. You see the voices in his head told him to set fire to himself and run around the city cursing out the nobles at the top of his lungs. Good thing someone put him out in time though it took a while for his hair and eyebrows to grow back," Blue shook her head in disapproval as golden eyes came to settle on her.

"You talking about me again?" he seemed slightly amused.

"Don't flatter yourself," gritted Blue and looked left to right before flipping Tsume off.

"Oh so the nurse thinks she has guts now," Tsume couldn't help but smile at that before leaning against the wall again.

Blue rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay that one over there. The chubby one is named Hige. He believes that aliens will come and take him back to the mother planet and make him king. He keeps asking me if I want to join him and rule over the aliens together but of course I passed," she eyed Hige warily before settling her eyes on a young boy.

"Well why would you pass up such an offer," Kiba prodded Blue so that she growled.

"And this right here is Toboe," she tried her best to ignore Kiba's words and grinned as she pulled the young boy into a hug. "He's my favorite."

"Wait your not suppose to have any favorites… are you?"

"Well I do and they don't seem to have a problem with that?" Blue unwrapped her arms from around Toboe's neck but he clung a small hand to her skirt. "He's like a lost lamb."

"So what's wrong with him?" Kiba nudged his chin at the young boy who seemed to cower.

"Oh please don't point at him," sighed Blue running her fingers gently through Toboe's hair. "He has a sever anxiety disorder. You know panic disorder, social phobia, and obsessive-compulsive disorder. He's extremely shy and is a bit of a worrier though that may be an understatement."

"Then why isn't he afraid of you?" Kiba questioned again.

"So full of questions aren't we? Well I don't know actually he just trusts certain people instinctively and the ones he doesn't he never learns to even after close association. He gets along okay with Hige and Tsume and when he's not tagging along with me he's usually being Tsume's shadow. Though I don't think Tsume's the best role model for him," sighed Blue before noticing that Toboe had come from behind her.

"Kiba?" Toboe tried out his name timidly and reached out trembling hands to touch his hand.

"Yes my name is Kiba," he nodded his head but he flickered his blue eyes towards Blue unsure if that was even true.

"Yes, yes this one here is Kiba and he would like to be your new friend. Wouldn't you Kiba?" she smiled encouragingly at the boy.

"Yes of course," Kiba gave him an unsure smile. But he had been puzzling out something for a while. "Blue… can I ask you another question?"

"You already are," Blue commented wryly. "But go ahead."

"Well… have any of the patients you've dealt with… did they ever remember life before this place?"

Blue was taken aback by that question but frowned thoughtfully. "I… I don't think so," she gasped in wonder as she placed trembling fingers to her lips. "I don't even remember life before life before this place."

XXX

'Rumors,' is the next chapter. Rumors have been spreading around about experimentations that are going around someone where in the insane asylum but that's just a rumor right? But you better not ask any questions or you might end up disappearing like the rest… I hope you enjoy and sorry for taking so long. I look forward to your reviews.


	3. Rumors

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have review. In the pass I've done mainly Blue fics so I'm going to branch out a little bit. This is I guess a Cheza/Kiba fic but is set in an alternate universe. I hope you enjoy and look forward to your comments. I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I had like major writer's block. Please forgive me and review.

XXX

Loosing Touch

Chapter Three: Rumors

"You don't even remember what you ate two days ago so of course you don't know life before this," growled Tsume.

"That's it your ass is getting your shot now. Screw the fact that you're not due for another two hours," hissed Blue and stomped away, murder in her eyes.

"Okay now that the psycho bitch is gone," mused Tsume before grinning. He pushed himself away from the wall to exam Kiba closely, his hands on either side of his wheelchair as he looked at him.

"Aren't you afraid about the fact that she's coming for your blood?" Kiba asked curiously.

"No of course not she's madly in love with me," Tsume shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"You're kidding… right?" Kiba raised his eyebrow in wonder before shaking his head. "You're lying."

"Yeah… I am but for a moment you did believe me. Which brings me to what I really wanted to say. Believe no one, not even me. I mean look at this hellhole and tell me you don't think it's weird," he waved around the room loftily and just then a bit of plaster fell down to the ground.

"Well…" trailed off Kiba as he looked around the room. He watched as one of the patients began to run into the wall. Then the patient backed up again making the beeping noises of a dump truck before running into the wall again. Repeating and repeating while someone watched on chirping like a bird. "Yeah… your right this is odd."

"Hey silence you two the mother ship is trying to talk to me," Hige waved them to silence before moving the antenna on his tinfoil hat.

"And what's their forecast for this evening," Tsume asked nonchalantly.

"Well… they forecast that they will be invading the earth on a Tuesday, maybe a Friday if it rains. Jello will be served on Tuesday and there is a good chance that Blue is going to threaten you again," he smiled brightly before he went to muttering to himself.

"Kiba…. Why are you here?" Toboe mewed weakly ignoring Hige for a moment to look down at his shoes. Amber eyes finally managed to lift up to look at him before looking down pointedly back at his shoes.

"Because I am wolf. Because I want to find Paradise," Kiba said firmly and saw three pairs of eyes turning towards them.

"Paradise?" breathed out Toboe. It was as if the boy's cheeks flushed with life as he trembled from head to toe. "P… P… Paradise," he gasped in wonder. "You believe in it too."

"Yes I—"

"Toboe don't listen to him. There is no paradise," growled Tsume rounding on the boy who shrunk away a soft squeak escaping his lips.

"If he wants to believe it's true then—"

"Then? Then what? Fill the boy with nonsense like that and he could be lost to us forever. We already lost Blue to that you know and now she's one of them. Do you want to become one of them?" Tsume sneered as he narrowed his golden orbs on the speechless Kiba.

"What do you mean by you lost Blue. I thought that she was—" began Kiba was once more cut off.

"CHOW TIME!" crowed out one of the workers and hit a wooden spoon against a pan.

Everyone began to move towards the worker into the designated cafeteria. Some like the wall crasher had to be herded inside with the rest. But as Tsume got ready to join the others Kiba reached out to grab his wrist. "She was a wolf wasn't she?" he asked with growing dread.

"Was…" trailed off Tsume before wrenching his hand out of Kiba's grip.

It didn't matter to Kiba at this point because he fell back against his chair and seemed to stare off into space. 'Was? What did they do to her and have they started to do that to me as well?' he thought worriedly before he found himself being guided by a silent Toboe.

The little boy seemed almost frail as he stared blankly ahead at the bodies moving forward. His mouth firmly closed and every attempt at starting a conversation with him was quickly rebuffed by amber eyes focusing on him before looking away.

Kiba found himself with the need to retire to bed. He didn't even feel really hungry anymore. It was all this information that he found about… it took some time to sink in and sitting here eating would help him digest it.

He was about to ask one of them to guide him to one of his rooms or tell him where the dormitory was when he spotted his nurse. When Blue spotted Kiba looking at her she waved cheerfully at him before making a beeline towards their group. She didn't even hesitate to sit down at the table they where at with her tray already settling down on the table.

"Why aren't you eating with the other workers?" Kiba asked suspiciously as his nurse arranged her food items perfectly on her tray.

"They are all a bunch of hard asses really but I guess I should love them," she sighed pointedly before smiling brightly at Kiba.

"Blue I know you know something that goes around here though sometimes you do act like the only thing between your ears is air." Kiba narrowed his eyes slightly not even wanting to bring up the info he found out from Tsume. For some reason he felt that that kind of information wouldn't be received so well.

"Yeah woman cough it up or do I got see if your clothes are flammable," sneered Tsume putting oil to the fire already starting up.

"Don't make me shave you bald in the middle of the night," she hissed in a low voice as she leaned forward. She grabbed Tsume's shirt and yanked him towards her, her hands having a firm hold on his shirt. "And you know I don't make idle threats," she smirked before tossing him out of her sight and sitting back down.

Kiba watched in wonder as the smile usually plastered on Blue's face melted away into a thin line. Her blue eyes glaring daggers at Tsume who leaned back in the chair unperturbed at being handle like that. In fact a smug smile presented itself on his face as if she had just complimented her.

"You can't threaten me with that again," smiled Tsume proudly as he closed his eyes. "They don't allow you near my room anymore since what happened last year when you put fleas in my bed," he growled at that memory opening one golden eye to look at her. "And you couldn't deny that you didn't do it because they caught you on camera. I mean who else would be willing to go into my room but you," he let out a bark of laughter before he fell himself on the floor.

"…" was all Kiba could manage to say.

"Well she did exactly shave you bald though," Toboe ventured out before looking away when Tsume's eyes narrowed on him. "S… s… sorry," he whispered.

"No don't let that hothead bother you," Blue cooed and pulled Toboe into a hug. "Don't let mean old wolf get you all ruffled," she coaxed soothingly.

But as soon as she said wolf everyone seemed to freeze up and look at her. For a moment they tried to picture or at least remember what Blue was before her little transformation. How she had luscious, thick black fur and sapphire blue eyes that seemed to peer into your soul. For a moment they all saw that, as if the illusion of her human body had melted away to replace a wolf whose chin was settled on Toboe's shoulder protectively.

But just as soon as the appearance came it disappeared when Blue let out a warning growl. "What the hell are you looking at," she growled as if the wolf part of her hadn't really left her yet. But as soon as she snapped she smiled brightly. "Have anyone told Kiba about the legend?" she asked happily.

"The experiment?" Kiba asked in confusion and watched as the air around them soften a bit.

"I saw the experiment once," Blue looked solemn looking away from the eyes that fastened onto her.

"You're shitting us right?" Tsume exclaimed and slammed his fist on the table. He then sat up straight and clamped his mouth close giving a worker an apologizing look as they came by making their rounds.

"Don't say that in front of the minor," hissed Blue as soon as the worker passed by. "Hi Ryu." She waved cheerfully and watched as the man's serious face smiled slightly before moving on.

"Like you don't curse Blue," grumbled Tsume put off.

"Whatever I'm a big fact hypocrite. But do you want to hear about what I saw or not?" Blue asked nonchalantly before leaning back in her chair.

Tsume got ready to speak but the others quickly clamped their hands down over his mouth. "Shush," they growled under their breaths. Hige looked cautiously from left to right before nodding for Blue to go on.

"Well… I was taking night shift and I was making my rounds around the asylum. I made sure to stop by Pop's place when I came into the lost zone just past solitary," she began to exclaimed before she was interrupted.

"Pop's… lost zone?" Kiba looked confused at these new words.

"Solitary is of course where patients go when they don't 'conform' to their beliefs. Pops is one of many that end up in solitary. He refused to take his pills… ranted about how wolves still existed," Blue said seriously the lights in her eyes going out. "I tried to warn him but he didn't listen. The lost zone is forbidden to all patience and is very close to the part of solitary where Pop's is. The lost zone… the lost zone is where the experiment is kept. I wasn't even suppose to go there only certain personal can be found there but luckily only Cher found me," sighed Blue.

"So you really saw it?" Hige stopped fiddling with his tin foil hat to look at Blue. "I see you have seen her so what did she say?"

"This one is… this one misses her other half," Blue said in a hoarse whisper before perking up. "And that's when Cher found me and scolded me. She'd probably skin me alive if she found me with the experiment.

"Wait so where was the experiment?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

"Well she disappeared. 'Poof' or whatever but I'm glad she did. But then again I could be making all this up so…"

"God Blue your awful," growled Tsume.

Toboe seemed to smile weakly at this as he leaned himself comfortably against the female. Blue ran her fingers absently through his thick chestnut hair before hugging him close to her side.

"Okay enough fun. Kiba I'm going to be with some sane people so if you want you can join me by the t.v. for some jello," Blue said happily as she smiled.

"No… no I think I should go to bed," Kiba said as he sagged back into his chair. He had a funny suspicion that what Blue had said earlier had been true.

"Oh okay I'll take you there," Blue said and got up. "Do you want to come with?" she asked to Toboe who nodded his head once before standing up. His hand automatically grabbing the cloth of her sleeve like a little five year old.

Before she left she tossed them a few bags of chips that she ferreted away for them. "Bon appetite," she cried out before she left out the door.

AT THAT MOMENT

Pale fingertips rested up against the wall as she pressed her forehead against the wall. She could hear them… hear them talking about him. "Kiba… Blue… Toboe… Tsume… Hige," she tasted each name on her pale lips disappointed that they had stopped talking.

"Experiment zero nine please return to your quarters," came a clipped voice from the intercom interrupting her thoughts.

"This one heard… yes," she lifted her head and nodded it. She was not finished her sentence when she noticed the red light on the camera dulling out announcing that there was no one watching her. They knew already that she would obey their wishes right away. It was as if she melted back into the shadows as she went back down an abandoned corridor and into her bedroom. The soft humming of expensive high-tech machines whirring against the wall.

Pink eyes stared for a moment at the one just like her who seemed so small and fragile among the tubes and wires. Long lashes kissed his pale cheeks as lips parted slightly to allow a tube in his mouth. Light pink hair that hadn't been cut in so long had cascaded down the white sheets to stop at his waist.

"This one's other half," she breathed and kissed the pale one's forehead before her lips traveled down to kiss his eyelids. They fluttered slightly under her lips and slim fingers groped to squeeze Cheza's hand weakly.

'Cheza…' a weak male voice whispered into her mind. She pulled away to see pink eyes staring almost through her, a small smile gliding to his lips. 'Cheza,' his mind whispered once more. She saw the moisture leaking from his eyes as the heart monitor beating steadily to alert the world that he was still alive.

"Do not worry this one will not leave without her other half," she nodded her head before she reluctantly let go of his hand. She then walked to her bed a foot away and climbed inside before curling up among her thin blanket. Her face turned to face her other half as he began to sing wordlessly to her so she may sleep.

XXX

'Ghost Song,' is the next chapter. They say that if you hear the eerie song then an apparition'll visit you. That if you weren't insane before you would become so by the yearning to hear that song again. Kiba's heart can't stop bleeding for the need to hear it, why can't the others see that?

A/N: Sorry for taking so long… writer's block but I sure to make it up to you so review lots m-kay? Bye, until next time.


	4. Ghost Song

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have review. The words in italic is the song that is being sung by Cheza's other half... I really do need to come up with a name for them. I guess this is still an alternate universe fic but it's suddenly have paradise entwined in it... you'll see when you continue to read. I hope you enjoy and look forward to your comments. Writer's block kills you know and it's wreaking havoc on my brain cells as we speak. Please forgive me and review lots if you want this to continue.

XXX

Loosing Touch

Chapter Four: Ghost Song

Dark pink eyes stared for a moment at his other half. His fingers clasping the covers tightly in his frail fingers as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. His hands coming to wipe the sweat off his brow from such a simple task, he then waited until his heart settled down before beginning. Paper-thin eyelids sliding over his luminous orbs as pale lips parted to sing to his other half. He could feel it... her eyes watching him as she shifted to lie on her side. Her eyes close and her lips parted as if to taste each note in the air.

And though no words came to pass his lips, so that if someone were to come in now they would hear nothing but the beeping and whirring of machinery, they knew better. Cheza and he could both hear the melodious song that ghosted across Cheza's mind. Leaking into every corner of the room before spilling over in shimmering waves of light pass the secret door they resided behind.

It swirled and shivered down the empty corridor of the lost zone before seeping into every room they could find. The music entered each sleeping head that could hear the song. Crashing over them in waves while dragging them deeper into sleep.

_'Do you know what's ringing? Ringing 'side my head. Telling me to do things. That I've never said...'_

Lips curled in a polite smile as she waved to her companion making the rounds with her. Her feet carrying her to the edge of the lost zone before she pivoted to return where she had started. A soft curse mumbled under her breath at being stuck with night duties again just because she fraternized with the patients so openly.

Blue, whose turn it was to make the nightly rounds, found herself seeking the companionship of a chair. Her limbs were quickly growing heavy so that she slip boneless into the seat. A yawn escaping her lips as her eyes slid down in sleep. She couldn't fight the lethargy that bathed her in its warm embrace even if she tried.

Something about that song compelled her to listen even as she loosed consciousness.

_'Yes I know it's leading. Leading somewhere true. Paradise is waiting. If you only knew...'_

Toboe had clutched his blanket tightly in his hand before he made his way to Tsume's room. He had never really told anyone but he had this knack for unlocking doors. His feet moved softly in his slippers as he quickly unlocked the cell of Tsume's to slip inside. The soft metallic click of the door closing quickly before any night shift could see.

No one it seemed but Tsume realized that Toboe would make his way to the older teen's room. His body quickly climbed into the silver haired man's bed before curling up next to him. Only Tsume was able to put the troubled boy to sleep as he threw a careless shoulder over thin shoulders.

Toboe's already closed by the time Tsume settled the two to sleep. Tsume never thought to question Toboe coming to his room close to the middle of the night before leaving out close to dawn. It was just how it was and seemed natural enough. Like not just Toboe was supposed to be curled up next to him but the others.

Hige… the new guy Kiba and even Blue was supposed to curl up together each night. It was as if they were suppose to be a unit or something but Tsume idly brushed that a side as he closed his eyes. The strange music was too much for his overactive imagination to take in right now as he fell asleep.

_'The path may seem misleading. Blending to the night. But please take my hand here. And I will lead you right...'_

Kiba's head tossed to the left as his eyes squeezed shut real tight. His hands clutching his covers as he his dream self ran. Four paws slapping against the ground as the young white wolf tried to find the one seeing.

His gold eyes spotted wolf after wolf showing up as they followed the trail. It felt so right as they howled to each other.

_'I am but the compass. But you my dear the key. If you want true paradise. Then listen to my plea...'_

Slowly Cheza sat up before she slid her legs from out of the folds of the sheets. She quickly settled her feet to the ground before she walked over to her other half's bed. Her thin arms seemed strong and capable wrapped loosely around the male's thin shoulders.

"I want you to see the world Kiyoshi. This one wants her other half to see the stars and the moon shining brightly tonight just for us," she breathed into the shell of his ear. Slowly pulling her face away so that she could look into his eyes.

Her fingers ghosted across his cheek to wipe away the tear trailing down before she brushed her lips against his. "This one's other half should not worry. Just be with me always," she soothed. Slim, milk white fingers slid through the frosty pink hair before she helped him into a wheelchair.

It wasn't as difficult as it seemed once she got all those tubes away from him and eased his body into the wheelchair. He seemed incredibly light and frail. His eyes looking at her in surprise, his mouth parted as if to speak as she sat him in the chair.

"Let's go," she said firmly after tucking a thick blanket around Kiyoshi. She quickly waved her hand at the door and it slid open so that she passed through with the invalid in the wheelchair.

Her steps light as she walked towards a series of corridors that would lead her to the roof.

_'Children of the Moon please. Cast away your guise. Give me all your secrets. And tell me no more lies...'_

Five eyes flew open as the song faltered when Cheza settled Kiyoshi in the chair. But even in the pale light that was seen under the door leading to the hallway it seemed they were all entranced. As if they were sleepwalking each cast away their blankets and tried to walk out of the door.

Kiba being one of the first to do so as he saw Blue opened his door. Her blue eyes staring right through him as they began to stumble their way towards the source of the song.

So lost where they that even as they made it to the roof they didn't notice someone was watching them until they yelled out.

"What are you doing here?" asked a guard gruffly as he made his presence known. He flashed the lights in their eyes so they blinked and looked away.

"Wha… huh?" Blue asked and yawned, tears springing to her eyes. "I could have sworn I was in the other corridor," she murmured sleepily.

"I... um... I wanted to get some fresh air," Kiba tried out even as he felt the song tugging at him.

"Well whatever the reason I want you to take the patient back to the room Blue," the guard escorting the both of them away. Not even noticing as Kiba looked longingly up at the door to see a dark pink eye staring back at him.

_'Cause though I'm no truth seer. I know the world may end. It is up to the Fates. To tell us where and when...'_

"He's gone Kiyoshi," Cheza announced to her other half to face him. Then she let out a gasp and quickly flung her arms around him as she saw the female scientist standing behind his chair.

"Come now Experiment zero nine. It's not right to have brought Experiment zero eight alpha to this dangerous location," scolded the scientist as she took up the wheelchair. "Please disentangle yourself from your prototype before you damage his unit and follow behind me," she ordered, her blue eyes flashing in the moonlight from her glasses.

"This one just wanted to show her other half… her brother the… the moon," she whimpered. Tears fell from her eyes to run down her cheeks so that she placed trembling fingers to them. She did not know why she was leaking so and didn't feel like trying to figure how to stop the water.

"I know you didn't," the blonde woman sighed and patted Cheza's head before using a secret elevator that Cheza had used.

'_Come all true believers. Listen to my song. Follow the scent of flowers. Cause soon it won't be long.'_

As Kiba returned to his room with the assistants of the guard and Blue and felt the door close he returned to his bed. But just as he was about to lie down he noticed claw markings covering his sheets. His fingers ghosted over his covers to pick up strands of white, coarse fur.

"What is this?" he asked before he felt a needle sink into his flesh.

XXX

'Did You See What I See?' is the next chapter. They all shared the same dream. Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, Hige, and Blue. They both dreamed they were wolves and were searching for the scent of a particular flower. When they awoke they found themselves migrating to the lost zone but only a few remembered the end of the dream. Someone is trying to stop them from going to the lost zone but maybe if someone remembered the dream then there is hope…

A/N: The music that Cheza's other half sings is a song I wrote myself that I thought would fit. It does seem kind of haunting... doesn't it? Oh well. Hope you enjoy the story.

Announcement: I have too many stories so in order to update more efficiently I'm putting half of my stories on hold. So I will only be updating thirty. In order to make sure that this story or any of my stories that you like are put on the 'In Progress' List then you must review the latest chapter. Results will be up on March 31, 2006 on my homepage on which made the cuts. So in consequence to give all my stories a fair I'm updating all of them. Whichever has the highest reviews for the last updated chapter then they will make the cut. So you understand stories with this announcement at the end of them are the latest chapter. Thank you.


End file.
